His Song
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Song I Wrote Myself, Featuring The Guys.
1. Default Chapter

A SHORT NOTE ABOUT "HIS SONG"  
BY TYGEREYZ  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I don't own Ronin Warriors. I believe that is clear enough (Ryo: As clear as muddy water) Ryo, shut up. Anyway, I just wanted to say that this has to do with a little thing thats been going on in my head lately, about a girl (me) who falls in love with Rowen, and then she breaks up with him a year later, realizing that it can't work out, because they only see each other for a few weeks a year. She is friends with Cye (just a side note there). He runs away, and she never sees him again. Cye introduces her to his other friends, and she starts hanging out with them also, but she knows that it can never be the same without Rowen there.  
The part about the green sand-dollar is just something I thought up (I don't know if sand dollars can really be green...?) but the part about the "Sand-castle Cye has made with sea glass windows and tapered towers" is basically something I have always wanted to see, because it would be so awesome, and it also has some signifigance, because, like the sand castle, the girl and Rowen's love washed away like sand with the tides of time. I also chose that because, like I said before, it'd be awesome to see that made, and I think Cye would be the one to make it.  
Please don't steal, because this song is mine and mine alone.  
I guess you might say that I have a lot of free time, ne?  
Anyway, R&R. You can e-mail my cousin Alex "Rowen" Tirragen at RowenHashiba@Hotmail.com and tell him what you think of it. I don't have an e-mail and he will tell me what you send. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!   
  
Sayanora!  
TygerEyz 


	2. His Song

HIS SONG  
BY TYGEREYZ  
  
  
  
  
  
My friend comes down each summer, And we go to the beach, Each expecting to see him come on down that path.  
We want to show him everything, this shell Cye found or this -lime- colored sand dollar I dug up, Or this sand castle Cye has made with -sea glass- windows and tapered towers, So well done and made so carefully.  
It's so hard to believe he's gone.  
It feels like only hours since first we met and kissed.  
We met in '99, And I still see him comin' down the narrow path to the sea where me and Cye lay on the beach watching the sun go down.  
He told me that he came down here to watch the stars each night, And I thought of how he'd look in the pale moonlight.  
So that was how it started, Then we learned of his home-life, With such pain in his eyes, And that look he'd get, When we brought it up.  
Those scars on his back, I'd see when we went swimming, Together, The three of us, All friends for now.  
That summer we broke up, Never apologizing to anyone.  
That day I went back home, In the summer of two-thousand, And I tried to think of him.  
The next day I heard the news, How he was missing and noone had any clues.  
I cried hard that day, Realizing that my last regretting words to him, "I'm Sorry" were to a battered old shut door.  
I knew that he had gone, I'd never see him again, ever.  
Now it's Fall of two-thousand and one, And I'm waiting for two-thousand and two's summer break to come. I'll spend it all with Cye, building sand castles so high they touch the sky.  
We'll swim like dolphins in the surf, And try and forget that he's not there, To swim with us.  
I sit in this empty room, And whisper to the air, "Roan, I love you, Come back to me".  
Cye still comes down each summer since that fatefull August day, And we still go down to the beach, Still expecting his thin pale figure to walk down that narrow path to the sea. Then I'd take his thin pale hands, And lead him to the shore, And I'd show him this shell Cye found, This lime colored sand dollar I dug up, And the sand castle Cye has made with -sea glass- windows and -tapered towers-, So well done and made so carefully.  
We'd build castles in the sand, I'd take his fragile hand, And I'd will him to come with me to swim.  
But now it's all I do, Showing Sage and Kento the shell Cye has found, And seeing if they are interested in the lime colored sand dollar I dug up, And seeing if they want to see the sand castle Cye has made with -sea glass- windows and -tapered towers-, So well done and made so carefully.  
It's just not the same, These new friends who like the sand, Who seem to care so deeply.  
But they are not him.  
I long for him to come, Walking down that narrow path that leads to the sea. I'd take him by the hand, And show him this shell Cye found, Or this -lime- colored sand dollar I dug up, Or this sand castle Cye has made with -sea glass- windows and -tapered towers-, So well done and made so carefully....  
-REPEAT LAST VERSE-  
This sand castle Cye has made with -sea glass- windows and -tapered towers-.... 


End file.
